Thank You, Summer
by Yuuko Nakatsuko
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki tahu ia tidak berhak menyatakan perasaan nya pada Minato Namikaze. Namun, jika matahari yang menyengat nya di saat musim panas, memaksa dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada cowok yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 6 tahun. Apakah ia sanggup dan cintanya terbalas? Canon Challange MinaKushi.


_~Thank You, Summer~_

_Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated:Teen_

_Genre:Romance_

_Tema 8_

_Warning:Canon, abal, jelek, gaje, OOC, tulisan aneh, EYD tidak beraturan_

_Canon Challange MinaKushi_

_Summary:_

_Kushina Uzumaki tahu ia tidak berhak menyatakan perasaan nya pada Minato Namikaze._

_Namun, jika matahari yang menyengat nya di saat musim panas, memaksa dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada cowok yang sudah menjadi Sahabatnya selama 6 tahun. Apakah ia sanggup dan cintanya terbalas?_

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Kushina-_chan_."sapa Mikoto Uchiha saat berpapasan dengan Uzumaki Kushina di dekat toko buah.

Kushina tersenyum simpul," _Kon'nichiwa_, Mikoto-_chan_."sahut Kushina mendekati cewek lembut dan manis itu.

"Sedang belanja apa?"tanya Kushina menatap isi keranjang Mikoto.

"Biasa. Buah buahan dan sayuran. Kau tau aku ini Vegetarian."kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh. Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya?suntuk banget di desa, -dattebane."ucap Kushina menepuk pundak Mikoto.

"Okey."

Kushina berjalan menjauhi toko tersebut dan berjalan ke tempat yang sepi dan lapang. Hanya ada dirinya, semilir angin, dan tanah lapang yang luas tak berujung.

Padang Rumput. Ya. Kushina menyukai tempat seperti ini, kalau sedang suntuk suntuknya di desa, ia akan segera kemari untuk menghilangkan ke suntukkan nya.

Kushina dapat merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Matahari yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengannya membuatnya harus menghapus peluhnya.

Kushina tersenyum."Musim panas sudah dimulai, eh?"kata cewek kelahiran Uzushio itu pelan. Ia menghela napas.

Kushina memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menyatu dengan alam.

"Kushi-_chan_?"Kushina segera membuka violetnya kala mendengar suara bariton yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Minato?"

Minato berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan kanan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kau tersambar petir tanpa hujan di Suna, eh?"canda Kushina,"O ya. Bagaimana misimu di Suna?"lanjut Kushina.

"Seperti biasa. Mudah. Hanya Rin, Obito, dan Kakashi yang menjalankannya."sahut Minato tanpa menoleh, masih memandang langit.

"_Sensei_ macam apa kau?masa hanya muridmu saja yang mengerjakan?benar benar bukan _Sense_i yang patut di contoh oleh muridnya,-_ttebane_"ucap Kusina, menggeleng heran.

Kali ini Minato menatap Kushina kaget. "Te-tentu saja aku ikut mengerjakan misinya. Aku hanya bagian membantu tau."sergah Minato.

Kushina terkikik.

"Ooh. Iya deh untuk Minato."

Hening.

"Di Suna aku bertemu dengan cewek manis. Dia sekertaris Kazekage. Dia baik, cantik, pintar, ideal,-ah. Pokoknya sempurna. Namanya Sara Kawashimi."ucap Minato memecahkan keheningan.

Deg!

Kushina tersentak, dadanya terasa sesak.

'_Ooh, Kami-sama! Perasaan apa ini'_, batin Kushina sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Nanti kapan kapan perkenalkan padaku, ya?"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum getir.

"Entahlah. Kurasa tidak bisa,"ujar Minato,"Dia... sangat sibuk. Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan cewek yang terlalu menyibuk kan dirinya dalam pekerjaan. Kau tahu itu'kan, Kushina-_chan_?"lanjut Minato. Kushina mengangguk paham.

Di dalam hatinya, ia sedikit lega.

"Lalu... kau menyukai cewek itu?"tanya Kushina memastikan. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

_Ada apa dengan Kushina?,_ pikir Minato.

"Kan'sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka dengan cewek yang baru aku kenal dan terlalu sibuk seperti Sara, Kushina."jawab Minato, sedikit gemas.

"Jadi, masih ada kesempatan untuk ku?"gumam Kushina pelan sambil tersenyum.

Minato mencubit pipi _Chubby_ Kushina,"Ya. Tentu saja masih ada kesempatan untukmu, Kushi-_chan_."ucap Minato tersenyum senang. Kushina memerah.

Minato mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan?

Minato melepaskan cubitan di pipi Kushina. Kushina segera melayangkan cubitan nya di pinggang cowok _blonde_ itu, membuat Minato meringis kesakitan.

"A-aduh. Hentikan. Itu sakit."

Minato mencoba melepaskan cubitan Kushina dipinggangnya.

"Ini akibatnya menggoda ku, _ttebane_!"ucap Kushina lalu melepaskan cubitannya di pinggang Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lalu terkikik. Minato menatapnya kesal."Sudah mencubitku. Bukan nya meminta maaf malah senyam senyum lagi. Sungguh tidak tahu tata krama."umpat Minato pelan sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit.

Kushina yang mendengarnya, hanya diam.

Hening.

Sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat. Kushina harus berani menyatakan nya pada cowok _blonde_ di sampinya.

Tidak apa kan kalau cewek duluan yang menyatakan perasaan nya pada cowok yang di sukainya?tidak aneh.

Tapi, Kushina hanya takut jika Minato yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 6 tahun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kushina sangat takut kehilangan cowok itu.

Ia menghela napas lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Harus bisa. Harus Bisa. Harus Bisa."kata Kushina tanpa suara.

Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Ia harus berani.

"M-Minato,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."kata Kushina.

Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Seandainya rambutnya sekarang tidak diikat ponytail mungkin ia sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Kushi-_chan_?"tanya Minato menatap violet Kushina.

Kushina benar benar akan lari sekarang. _Sapphire_ Minato begitu indah. Itu sebabnya ia menyukai cowok tampan ini.

Kushina benar benar sangat gugup. Jantung nya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Ia juga sangat takut kehilangan cowok _blonde_ ini. Ia takut cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi dia harus menerima semua konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya.

Kushina menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mungkin tidak pantas mengatakan ini, _ttebane_,"

Minato makin heran dengan Kushina. '_Kenapa cewek ini?ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya terbelit belit',_ batin Minato makin heran

Minato tidak berani men nanyakan nya. Takut cewek bermarga Uzumaki ini akan mengamuk. Ia hanya menunggu kata kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Kushina.

Kushina kembali menghela napas lalu mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Aku menyukai-, tidak, bukan. Aku mencintaimu, Minato."ucap Kushina akhirnya setelah lama tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Minato dan juga supaya cowok itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Syok.

Minato sangat syok, bahkan sampai melongo. Ia tidak mengira Kushina menyukainya.

Selama ini Kushina selalu bersikap _netral_ di depannya.

Nanum... ah, Minato tidak perlu memikirkan nya. Hatinya seperti melambung tinggi saking senangnya.

Minato tersenyum lembut lalu menarik tubuh Kushina kedalam pelukan nya.

Ia lalu berbisik lembut,"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Kushina."bisiknya.

Kushina merasakan violetnya memburam oleh air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Minato lalu menangis di bahu cowok _blonde_ itu. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, namun tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Arigatou."

Ia pikir cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata perkiraan nya salah besar.

Minato juga mencintainya. Perasaanya terbalas. Kushina benar benar sangat senang.

Kushina sangat berterima kasih pada matahari yang menyengatnya, memaksa dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada cowok yang memeluknya saat ini.

Kushina sangat senang. Musim panas tahun ini, ia tidak akan sendirian lagi seperti tahun lalu, walaupun matahari menyengat tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang... Minato ada di sisinya.

_Dulu, Sekarang, dan Selamanya_.

**THE END/OWARI**

_Ketika kamu mencintai seseorang, dan kamu mencintai mereka sepenuh hati, maka perasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang._

_**In this world**____**nothing is**____**perfect**__**. **__**I**____**have**____**flaws.**____**You**____**are**____**becoming**____**my**____**excess**__**. **__**Vice versa**__**. **__**You**____**have**____**deficiencies**__**. **__**I**____**will**____**be**____**your**____**advantages**__**.**_

Okee. Selesai juga deh cerita MinaKushi untuk Canon Challenge.#Senang

Seharian loh sebenarnya. Cuma Yuu-chan udah membuat ceritanya di buku harian cerita Yuu-chan. XD Minna!

Tolong Reviewnya... dengan Ikhlas.

Flame di terima dengan tangan tertutup


End file.
